Harry Potter: And the Mothers Sacrifice
by zozobozo
Summary: HIATUS up for adoption: Lily sacrifices something else the night Voldermort attacks her home, that change the events of the Harry Potter universe, and Severus Snapes life.
1. Sorry AN adoption of a story

Im ashamed to do this but I am officially discontinuing this story. I know I haven't updated in 2 years bad form on my part, and Im sure that any one who actually did read the story will not be overly surprised at this.

At the time life took hold and then the story had finished in my head and I was onto different things to think about .

If any one wants they can take this up as a challenge to finish the fiction, you don't have to give me any credit for the idea (or if you want to take the first few chapters those either) but I wouldn't mind being told so I could read your interpretation of the story. If any one does want to take up the role of this story's writer and wants to know were I was heading levee me a review asking and I will give you a basic summery were it was going. Most of the reviewers had gotten the jist that Lilly had sacrificed her magic to keep Harry alive and that eventually her and Severus would have gotten together.

Sorry for anyone who got hooked on the first few chapters only to be left hanging, Im a avid reader myself and I know how that feels, not good, and once again very ashamed of myself for not finishing as I should know better.

Any way thank you all, and I hope that the flames if I get any aren't to hot, good luck finding another better story Cheer's


	2. PrologueThe Sacrifice

**Harry Potter: And the Mothers Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K.Rowling, I don't own or work at Bloomsbury, and as such I hold no rights over the Harry Potter stories short of the fact I own a splendid set of Harry Potter books that I enjoy reading. What I do own is a idea that I am allowing you the reader to read, I am not receiving any money or rewards from this, what I hope to gain though is a peace of mind that my idea is out of my head and somewhere it will only annoy me if I want it to, and hopefully reviews from you the reader.

**WARNING**: This Story will have **SPOILERS** for all the books, so if you haven't read all seven books please don't blame me for giving anything away. This story will be AU as you will clearly see by the end of this chapter. The rating may also go up (not a definite thing) as I do have a twisted mind and could use it. I don't have a BETA so if you have any problems with my spelling and Grammar please tell me so if I feel like it I can fix it. And if you decide you want to become my BETA give me a review saying so and I will get back to you. Last warning, this is my first story and the reason behind said fact is that I hate it when authors doesn't finish a story, and I believe I could become flaky and leave this story incomplete. If I do that I will put a notice up to tell people. Feel free to steel my idea, just tell me before or shortly after so I may read also. This will be the only long warning I put up in this story. Hope you enjoy.

**Prologue**

"James take Harry while I clean up" A very wet Lily Potter asked her husband as she handed her clean dry son over.

"Merlin Lily, isn't it a bit late for a swim?" James chocked out between laughs.

"Well if your son would sit still in the bath tub for just two seconds then maybe I wouldn't be so wet." She sternly exclaimed, but the smile on her face suggested, she felt differently. "Now if you don't mind I think I may need a shower and a dry set of clothes. And with that said Lily pushed her husband and son out the door in hopes for five minutes of relaxation. "Oh and no more candy James, as it is we wont get Harry to sleep before 11 at this rate." She yelled out as a last minute thought crossed her mind.

"There isn't any left any way," was heard mumbled faintly as her husband descended the stairs.

Lily laughed to herself knowing well that she had confiscated the last bowl of chocolate frogs and blood pops an hour ago, and promptly relieved herself of her soggy cloths and turned the shower head on and promptly stepped in to the warm spray of water. Just one of the little things she loved most about being a witch, no wait for the water to warm up.

Five minutes later Lily stepped out of the shower dried herself and made her way to her room, to get dressed into a set of warm dry pajamas.

As she made her way down the back stairs she could hear a little boy's laughter coming from the living room. "We'll never get him to bed at this rate James" she laughed as she made her way into the sitting room, "he's much too happy aren't you Harry?" Harry reached out giggling to his mother as his father handed him over finishing the fabulous spectacle of smoke rings.

"I think you may have been right Lily," James yawned as he threw his wand to the sofa to properly stretch his arms.

"I'm always right James. Narrow it down a bit for me." Lily asked as she sat down on the sofa with a still giggling baby in her arms.

"I think I shouldn't have given Harry that seconded bowl of sweets"

"I told you not to give him…"

BANG

The sound of the front door bursting open surprised them. But James the ever choragus Gryffindor ran to hall way to see what had made the unexpected disruption.

As she got up from the sofa thinking off all the different hexes she was going to use on Sirius for disrupting their quite evening she heard James yell out to her.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! Just leave!" And with that she took one last look at her husband. His back straight and proud making his way properly into their hallway and closing the door behind him.

And then she fled, racing up the stairs into the nursery. Closing the door behind her cursing the fact the door didn't have a lock and feebly pushing a few boxes that had yet to be emptied and the two chairs in front of the door.

And then there he was standing in the door way, his red eyes gemming, his wand in hand ready to kill. Lily did not remember a time in her life that she had felt this scared, nor did she think she ever would again.

She backed towards Harry's crib and placed him down in it, straightened back up stretched her arms out and prepared to beg for her sons life.

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

"_This is my last warning-"_

"_Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything"_

"_Stand aside- stand aside, girl"_

But Lily would not move aside, if she could die an infinite amount of deaths just for her son to live a second longer she would. And with that thought she stayed still pleading with the monster in front of her who at he moment was lifting its wand up to perform most likely the last act of magic she would ever see in her life, the killing curse. The curse that killed her husband, and would shortly after kill her precious baby boy, her Harry.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

No, No she could fell herself falling to the side, leaving Harry venerable. No! This monster was going to destroy her entire family and leave her to live, to suffer without them, with the knowledge she couldn't help them. And if only she could save Harry if only there was something she could do to protect her son from the monster standing above his crib, pointing his wand directly at her precious little boy who she could hear had just started to cry.

NO NOT HARRY!

And then she felt something leaving her, and she could hear the words Avada Kedavra, and the green light surrounding the room.

Screaming, she could hear something screaming, it was the worst noise she had ever heard and she imagined even a Banshee would not sound as terrible. But behind the noise of the horrible screaming was a noise that filled her with hope and joy. Crying.

A loud wailing sobbing cry that she new meant that Harry wanted his mother or father to comfort him.

And she had never been happier to hear her baby cry in that instant.

And the screaming sound was leaving, and around her she could feel and hear her home start to break.


	3. Monster

**Harry Potter: And the Mothers Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K.Rowling, I don't own or work at Bloomsbury, and as such I hold no rights over the Harry Potter stories short of the fact I own a splendid set of Harry Potter books that I enjoy reading. What I do own is a idea that I am allowing you the reader to read, I am not receiving any money or rewards from this, what I hope to gain though is a peace of mind that my idea is out of my head and somewhere it will only annoy me if I want it to, and hopefully reviews from you the reader.

Warning: Hagrid is in this chapter, please excuse my writing as he is hard to write for

**Chapter 2: Monster**

Lily didn't know how long it had been since the house had stopped collapsing around them, she estimated maybe a hour or a hour and a half. What she did know was that in that sixty to ninety minutes Harry hadn't stopped crying and she was still stuck in Voldemort's full body bind.

She was over the initial relief that had occurred when she had first heard that Harry was still crying and starting to worry that Harry was going to start to cause serious damage to his throat if he didn't stop crying soon.

_"Please stop crying baby, oh please stop crying. Please stop crying baby, oh please stop crying."_ The words had become a silent mantra in her head for the last half a hour, and she was becoming highly frustrated with the situation.

By now her magic should have naturally countered Voldemort's Petrificus Totalus spell. But no she was still stuck listening to the sounds of her precious baby boy cry for love and reassurance that things were ok.

"NNNNOOOO JAMES" She heard a loud below from downstairs followed by loud sobs. Some one was here, some one who cared for James, some one from their side.

Her mantra immediately changed from please stop crying to _"Come up the stairs, just come to the nursery and help Harry"_

And to her relief not two minutes later did she hear some one sniffing at the door.

" So K Harry, Haggie's here now." And as Hagrid made his way across the room to Harry she felt a wave of relief so strong she new she would have cried if it hadn't have been for the spell still holding her.

"It's a right good thing Bathilda flooed Dumbledore right away, when she saw the 'plosion, other wise," and the large man fell to his knees, awfully close to Lily's head, and started crying loudly again, "Merlin Harry you'd be 'ere all alone."

_"Please he needs comforting pick him up Hagrid, please just give Harry a hug,"_ Lily didn't think she had been ever this frustrated about anything before, listening to Hagrid cry next to her head while Harry cried above her in his cot.

"JAMES NO," Another voice from downstairs startled Hagrids so much he stopped crying, "LILY, HARRY ARE YOU HERE?"

Sirius, Sirius was here. She had never been so grateful for his presence in all her life.

"Sirius that you?" Hagrid called out getting up and moving next to the door.

"Hagrid, were is Lily and Harry?"

The question caused Hagrid to burst into sobs again, which in turn caused Sirius to barge up the stairs and straight into the nursery.

"Lily" Sirius's whisper of her name was almost worse than the gut wrenching scream of James's name she had heard from downstairs, if only for the fact that she did not disserve the pain and pity that filled that voice.

"Her eyes are still open Hagrid, why?"

_"Because I'm not dead"_ She wanted to shout it but all she could do was franticly move her eyes around in her head in hopes that Sirius looked down again.

"I didn' notice what with Harry crying and what not," Sirius looked towards the little wailing boy as if he hadn't noticed him before.

"Harry, Harry your alive," and Sirius without another delay crossed the room scooped his crying godson into his arms and started to shush him.

"So K Harry, every thing will be Ok, just stop crying fro your uncle Padfoot K?" And to Lily's great relief the crying stopped.

"Mum," the little voice replaced the crying, and Lily thanked every god that she had learnt about that her son could still talk after the abuse that he had just put his throat through, "Wan' mummy 'adoot."

Hagrid started to sob loudly again, while Sirius took in a deep breath to compose himself

"Harry I'm so sorry mummy's slee…" Sirius trailed his sentence off as he looked down into Lily's face, her eyes moving franticly try to get someone's attention.

"Lily? Merlin Lily your alive but how?" Sirius had dropped down next to Lily's head were Hagrid had been kneeling previously. Relief flooded through Lily when Sirius secured Harry in one arm and took his wand out and preformed the counter curse.

Lily flew up from her position on the ground and took Harry from Sirius franticly checking if he was alright. Resulting in Hagrid promptly fainting in the doorway, Sirius being pushed over, and Lily finding a lot of blood on Harry's head, which had come from a now scabbed over lightning bolt scar.

"Gosh Lily you could at least say thank you, you know," and with that Sirius began to hysterically laugh that bark like laugh that was so Sirius.

"Thank you Sirius, you don't know how long I laid there wanting to comfort Harry, wanting to see if Jam… he… he didn't make it did he?" She new the answer already by Sirius's and Hagrid's reactions when they had come into the house.

"He looks so peaceful Lily, he's eyes were open too, like yours were, but…" And Sirius trailed off into raking sobs, crying for the loss of his best friend, his brother. And as Lily sat there and watched him cry, she hugged Harry closer to her and felt her shoulder dampen with small salty baby tears.

But Lily herself didn't cry, she felt a deep lose for her Husband, for the father of her child, for James, but she couldn't cry and she felt terrible for it like she was a monster because all she could fell was relief that her child had survived.

**AN**

Thank you to Chameleon7, Christopher Kidwell, Cross Country Chick2008 and angelXwithXbrownXeyes for your reviews of the last chapter. Too Christopher Kidwell Lily did save Harry, but how she did it and what she sacrificed will be answered in a later chapter. And thank you too Cross Country Chick2008 for the spell cheek. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	4. NOX

**Harry Potter: And the Mothers Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K.Rowling, I don't own or work at Bloomsbury, and as such I hold no rights over the Harry Potter stories short of the fact I own a splendid set of Harry Potter books that I enjoy reading. What I do own is a idea that I am allowing you the reader to read, I am not receiving any money or rewards from this, what I hope to gain though is a peace of mind that my idea is out of my head and somewhere it will only annoy me if I want it to, and hopefully reviews from you the reader.

Chapter 3**: NOX**

As Lily sat there hugging Harry and listening to Sirius cry, a rather large man stirred in the door way.

"Blimy, what happened?" The giant man asked as he started to get up off the floor. "Last thing I remember is…" and with the realization of why he fainted Hagrid turned to look at the three people on the floor gave out a huge yell of "Lily bless my soul your alive" and proceeded to trying (not deliberately of course) to suffocate and squeeze Lily to death, which if you saw how big the man was would become a reel concern.

Sirius looked up to see Hagrid hugging Lily, sobbing very loudly that he thought that she had died, all the while Lily slowly loosing color in her face and trying to hold Harry out of harms way.

"Hagrid I think that may be enough, maybe you should put her down so she can tend to Harry, and breath." Sirius made sure to say the last part very quietly not wanting to hurt the poor mans feelings.

Lily sent Sirius a great full smile as Hagrid placed her back on the floor and stepped back a bit. She then turned back to Hagrid gave him a small smile while looking into his watery beetle black eyes and said, "Thank you for your concern Hagrid , it…well it means a lot to me to know how much you care."

"Don' thin' bout it Lily" He replied back with a watery smile.

"Now, Dumbledore sent me here to see if anyone survived and if not to well…" He broke off and strtted to wail again "He wanted me to take the body's back to Hogwarts, make sure that they can' be 'ampered with or nothin'." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose creating a loud trumpeting noise, "great man Dumbledore great man. But I think it may be best if we all head of to Hogwarts any how cause I be imagining that what with this hole in the roof and how the rest of the house looks, that maybe Lily you might want to spend the night at the castle?" Hagrid asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes Hogwarts, I think that may be a very good idea, thank you Hagrid." Lily said looking up into the heavens from the hole in her son's nursery. It was a miracle that her and Harry had survived. Now that she thought about it had been a miracle that Harry had survived, all that he had to show that he had survived the killing curse from the greatest dark lord in wizarding history was a small scar on his head, it was ridiculous almost to the point Lily thought she might start to go into a fit of hysterical laughter like Sirius had earlier. "I will just put some of Harry's and mine things in a bag and we'll be off then?"

"Take as much time as you need Lill's, Hagrid and I will be down the stairs, K?" it sounded like Sirius was asking permission for something, but why would he ask if he could go down a flight of stairs, he had never once asked permission if he could visit, actually now Lily thought about it Sirius never asked permission for anything, so why was he asking permission to go down stairs with Hag… James. And all at once she felt a gut wrenching pain at what was going to be needed to done.

"Um yes, you and Hagrid best go down stairs, but please wait until I'm done up here before you go out ok Sirius."

"I promise Lill's, I promise I won't leave the house before you come downstairs." And with that said he ushered Hagrid out the door and down the stair well.

Lily held Harry to her as she made her way around the room picking up a toy stag, dog and wolf and finding a small amount of pleasure in kicking a stuffed toy rat. She made her way to a closet pulled out a bag stuffed the beloved toys in and proceeded to stuffing the bag full of nappies rags, baby clothing and a few favored blankets.

When she had done, she proceeded to the master room, she would never be able to walk into this room and find her husband collapsed on the bed in exhaustion from playing with their son all day. Never be able to lay quietly in the bed resting until a warm hand would start to gently massage her back. Never make love again…

She turned from the bed to her wardrobe and pulled out a few dresses, some pants and tops, then went to her draws to pull out enough undergarments for a week. On top of her draws was her wand, she pulled her wand up off the draws.

"Something fells off Harry," she whispered to the dozing boy, she turned around searching the dark room, but couldn't see anything.

Growing irritated she lifted her wand up high and clearly said one word "Lumos"

Nothing happened.

AN

Ok first I would like to thank Innocent Sake, and Jessiquie, you inspiered me to update this story tonight inseet of in 2 day when I will next have time. Thank you also to hails for the fab review, im glad your enjoying it, and to Ginny Lover14 Thank you also for your review but Im a tad affraid you may not enjoy were this story is heading, its a romance fiction with Severus and Lily, there will be alot of tough times ahead for him but on the hole I think this fiction may be heading in a direction you might not want to read. But if you do decide to keep reading thank you and I look forward to reading future reviews if you provide them.


	5. Realizations and Morning

**Harry Potter: And the Mothers Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K.Rowling, I don't own or work at Bloomsbury, and as such I hold no rights over the Harry Potter stories short of the fact I own a splendid set of Harry Potter books that I enjoy reading. What I do own is a idea that I am allowing you the reader to read, I am not receiving any money or rewards from this, what I hope to gain though is a peace of mind that my idea is out of my head and somewhere it will only annoy me if I want it to, and hopefully reviews from you the reader.

**Warning**: The end of this chapter gets very angsty

Chapter 4**: Realizations and Morning **

"Lumos" she tried the spell again, more firmly this time but still nothing happened. "Lumos, lumos, LUMOS," Shouting the spell in frustration on the last try produced a slightly different affect than the last four attempts, but disturbing Harry's nap, and having him glare up at her, in which she thought was a cute pout, wasn't the desired effect she has wanted.

Nothing came out of her wand, not even a small spark of light appeared. As a last act of desperate hope she pointed her wand towards her hair brush, laying on the vanity desk, swished and flicked her wand and clearly said "Wingardium Leviosa."

It was a deep blow to see the brush lay still, charms had always been her best subject, and she had been able to perform that spell perfectly the first time she had cast it, earning her house 10 points. And she couldn't even make the brush roll over like it did with some first year students who found it difficult to control their magic.

And that's when she realized that was what felt wrong, she couldn't feel her magic any more. Had Voldemort done something to her so she couldn't reach her magic? It would make sense as to why she hadn't been able to get out of his petrify curse. But how long would she be unable to access her magic? How and when did Voldemort place this curse on her? And would she have to do anything to remove the curse?

She would have to wait to talk to Dumbledore to find out she decided. So with that thought she promptly picked her brush up manually, placed it and her wand in her bag of clothing, picked up hers and Harry's bags (very awkwardly seeing as she also had to carry a still glaring baby) and started to make her way downstairs.

She was half way down her stairs, which felt rather unstable, when she remembered what she was going to see when she got into her hallway. She looked down to her son's face which had a small frown upon it, almost as if he new something he wouldn't like was about to occur.

Taking a deep breath trying to compose herself for what was to come, she looked towards the bottom of the stairs and continued to walk down.

When she got to the bottom she turned towards the sound of gasping sobs, with Hagrid closest to her view of Sirius and James was blocked, but something deep inside her made her move forward, almost as if in a trance, with Harry securely nested under her left arm and a bag of clothing in each hand she slowly made her way past Hagrid who had tears streaming down his face, and looked down onto her husbands peaceful face. It looked almost as if he was sleeping, but when James slept he's nostrils would flair with each precious breath he took.

"Sirius? Didn't you say his eyes were open?" It was a strange thing to ask but hadn't Sirius said James's eyes had been open when he found him?

"I closed them before I went to cheek on you, I couldn't stand seeing that vacant stare on his face" he took in a deep breath to steady himself before he continued " James always had a gleam in his eyes, something more, and it wasn't there when I found him." And Sirius broke down crying again holding James's hand howling his grief out loud.

"'addy, 'addy," Harry was struggling in her arm to get out, she wasn't entirely sure if he want James or if he wanted his Uncle Paddy, as Harry had found he could get the attention of both with the same name, but one thing was for sure Sirius was in no position to safely hold Harry, and she wasn't sure how she felt about Harry crawling all over James at the moment, as he sometimes did when trying to wake James in the morning.

Hagrid started to sob loudly, crying out "poor lil' 'ing, poor Harry, Merlin bless his wee lil' heart" then pulled a dirty looking handkerchief out of a pocket to blow his nose loudly, and continue crying.

"Mummy," Harry had started to pull at her shirt to get her attention, "mummy, Harry wan' 'addy," and she watched as he pointed to James when he said that. Feeling her heart break at their loss she felt herself let go of the bags she had been holding drop down onto her knees and took a hold of James clammy pale hand, and pull it up so Harry to could hold it.

And with that Harry to started crying again, it amazed Lily how astute and perceptive her son was.

And so for some time that's how their little group was James the center of it all laying there as Sirius cried over the loss of his best friend and brother, Hagrid standing near James's feet crying loudly into his handkerchief, Harry holding his fathers hand with his chubby little hands, and Lily hugging Harry rubbing his back for comfort with one hand, and holding his and James's hand in her other. All the while wondering why she didn't feel like crying for the loss of her husband.

AN

Thank you to all that reviwed last chapter, for those of you who guessed Lilys problem yes you have it right, although it isnt as straight forward as it apears to be. Sorry that I didnt update for the last few days but Iv had work, for future reference I will most likely update Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and some times Sunday, if I have homework though it will come first, I did warn everyone in the first chapter that Im a tad flaky about these things, Im more writing this story so hopefully others will steal my idea and then I can hopefully read a better version (I will continue writing my story if that happens dont worrie) I will try to update again today next chapter Im hoping to get to Hogwarts, but who knows Im postting chapters as I write them so you get them as fast as I can write them.


	6. Talks and departures

**Harry Potter: And the Mothers Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K.Rowling, I don't own or work at Bloomsbury, and as such I hold no rights over the Harry Potter stories short of the fact I own a splendid set of Harry Potter books that I enjoy reading. What I do own is a idea that I am allowing you the reader to read, I am not receiving any money or rewards from this, what I hope to gain though is a peace of mind that my idea is out of my head and somewhere it will only annoy me if I want it to, and hopefully reviews from you the reader.

**Chapter 5: Talks and departures **

Sirius was the first to stop crying, rubbing his eyes he looked up at Hagrid then down at Harry and Lily, "I think it may be about time that we make our way to Hogwarts, Hagrid how were you going to get back?" he asked the giant man.

Hagrid sniffed a bit and dabbed his face with his now dirty and snotty handkerchief before replying. "Well, Professor Dumbledore, told me if I needed to get back to Hogwarts to use this 'ere portkey if no one was alive and to bring the" he drew in a shaky breath before continuing, "to bring body's back to 'ogwarts so no fowl play could be done to 'em. But if any had by chance survived to use this 'ere mirror to ask 'im what to do next." Hagrid while he had been talking, had pulled out a old lemon drop wrapping, and a old wooden mirror.

"Why didn't you tell us that before Hagrid? We could have use the mirror to talk to Dumbledore, while Lily was getting her cloths?" Sirius asked in a exasperated voice.

"Well I only just 'membered bout them then, and only cause you reminded me bout them Black" he replied sounding a tad embarrassed.

"Its ok Hagrid," Lily said prying James's hand slowly out of a still crying Harry's grip, "It was very nice of you to come cheek up on us, and if you hadn't come we would have a lot of difficulty moving James into a secure location." She said giving him a week smile.

"Its no problem Lily, now lets use this thing to contact the professor." And he held the mirror up to his face and said in his clearest voice "Albus Dumbledore, cherry grasshoppers."

"Dumbledore eats those there worse that cockroach clusters," Sirius mocked gagged at the mention of the sweet.

Lily was just about to tell Sirius to keep his opinions to himself when they all heard a friendly yet sad voice come through the mirror.

"Yes Rubeus, did any one survive?"

"Yes Lily and Harry are alive professor, you know who petrified Lily and there seems to be a nasty cut on lil' Harry's head but he seams to be ok apart from being sad about his dad" and with the mention of James Hagrid started to cry again.

Dumbledore seemed to realize that James must be dead for he asked instead of what happened to James, to talk to Lily. Lily who had by now got Harry to let go off James's gave the crying baby over to Sirius, and took the mirror from Hagrid, to find a worried looking Dumbledore reflected out.

"Lily how are you?" He asked concern shining through his voice.

"I'm not entirely sure professor. I'm relived my son is alive but deeply depressed that his father will never be able to see him grow up now."

"Things will get better in time my dear, and until then how about you spend some time at the castle? You and Harry can have a set of rooms to yourself of course and you can stay for as long as you want." Dumbledore's twinkle seemed to have made a reappearance, but the smile that graced his aged face was similar to the smile she had earlier given Hagrid sad and close to breaking.

"I think Harry and I would like that sir, um when we arrive could I speak to you about something, I'm not really sure how to explain it over the mirror."

"Of course my dear, Rubeus has a portkey that will take you to the schools front gates, and currently my password is cherry grasshoppers, marvelous little thing taste absolutely delicious in your mouth then spend the next hour or so jumping around in your stomach."

Sirius had started to make faces again, poking his finger down his face with a scowl on his face.

"Sirius stop it" Lily snapped at him, which had the instant effect of making Sirius sober up, Harry to stop crying, and Dumbledore to look confused, something Lily had never seen before and believed she may never see again.

"What is Sirius doing there Lily?"

"Oh, Peter was our secret keeper Professor, we changed at the last moment thinking that Voldemort would go after Sirius giving us more time." Her voice sounded painful and resentful over the recent betrayal. Sirius had a guilty and pained look on his face as he looked at James's face again and a singe tear made its way down his face.

"I'm sorry Lily, its my fault I should have just let James make me the secret keeper, but I thought…"

"Shut it Black, both James and me discussed the matter in full before agreeing, we didn't just go with your suggestion, no we talked about it for a week as you know and decided it was a safer option. So you can not take the full brunt of the blame. Maybe in some way you are partially responsible for making the suggestion in the first place, but then James and I would also be responsible for agreeing with you. No the blame rests solely on one filthy rat and if I ever get the chance I will take out my revenge on him ten fold."

"Very well spoken Lily, I do believe I couldn't have put it better myself," Dumbledore's voice said from the mirror. "Now I do believe that you all should make you way now to Hogwarts so we can discuss all this in a more private setting, Mr Black you of course are also welcome to come stay if you wish, so if Rubeus would pick James up from the ground," Hagrid bended down to pick up the body, "And now if you would all could around together I believe that Lily you will have to hold Harrys hand to make sure he doesn't accidentally get left behind, and then Sirius and Rubeus can take a hold of it. Now Rubeus when everyone has a proper hold say the password. I shall see you all shortly, hope your journey isn't too bumpy." And with that said the mirror went bank.

" Um, Lily the wrapper, is in my hand 'ere" Hagrid moved his right arm a bit indicating what hand he meant.

"Thank you Hagrid," Lily said as she took the wrapper out of his hand placing her hand above Harrys and closing the tips of their fingers around a corner, then indicating Sirius, and Hagrid who stretched his left arm out from James's legs to pinch a corner as well.

"Ok so everyone has a firm holding of the portkey?" Hagrid asked. He got to yes and a gurgle back, "That's good enough for me, Helga." And with that said they all felt a pull behind their noses and were off.


	7. Walks and Meetings

**Harry Potter: And the Mothers Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K.Rowling, I don't own or work at Bloomsbury, and as such I hold no rights over the Harry Potter stories short of the fact I own a splendid set of Harry Potter books that I enjoy reading. What I do own is a idea that I am allowing you the reader to read, I am not receiving any money or rewards from this, what I hope to gain though is a peace of mind that my idea is out of my head and somewhere it will only annoy me if I want it to, and hopefully reviews from you the reader.

**Warning:** a bit of swearing in this chapter, not overly offensive words but I thought I should warn you. Oh and Severus makes a apperance finaly in this chapter hope I write him well

**Chapter 6: Walks and Meetings**

When they arrived at the school gates Sirius had to catch Lily before she fell over while she was still holding Harry.

"Thank you Sirius"

"No problem Lil's, just making sure you don't make a Harry pancake there" He gave her a reassuring wink to indicate all everything was ok.

"Ok Black Lilly, I'm going to take James 'ere to green hose number 5, Professor Sprout recently acquired a Bewahrung tree, and well as its in bloom now it should keep James preserved for a week or two, not that he will need to be kept that long I imagine that a… Why why so young, and he didn't do any 'ing wrong or 'uthing" Hagrid had burst into tears again and Lily watched on in horror as Hagrid hugged the limp body of her deceased husband to his chest and cried.

"Its ok Hagrid, just take James round to the green house, while Lily and I make our way up to Dumbledore's office, just please calm down" the last bit was said in desperation as with Hagrid hugging James's body there was that chance again that something may break, and Sirius didn't think he would be able to keep his diner down if Hagrid broke one of James's bones.

" I'm sorry Sirius, yes your righ' you two should be getting of to see Dumbledore, the passwords cherry grasshoppers, and well you both know were the headmasters office is don't you?"

"I'm sure that the amount of times that Sirius has had to make his way to see the headmaster he should know were it is, and if he doesn't remember I needed to know were it was being head girl, so I think we should be ok Hagrid." Lily smiled sweetly up at Hagrid, making sure he new they would be fine. "Just, Um Hagrid, just look after James for m..us wont you?"

"SoK Lily I'll make sure his safe. Oh let me take your bags for you." And with that Hagrid reached down, took the two bags from Lily, and pushed the gate open and started to make his way to the green houses.

Sirius and Lily started to walk towards the castle, while Sirius sent Hagrid's disappearing silhouette a longing look, "you know Lily, I've never been in Dumbledore's office before without James by my side. The one time I was supposed to see the headmaster by myself James snuck in with me under his invisibility cloak and swapped Dumbledore's lemon drops, for our own versions that made the old man grow lemons in his beard for a month."

"That sounds like Jam… Wait just one second, I remember that, it was in our seventh year, James was supposed to be head boy, he was supposed to… who am I kidding I'm sure he was involved in a million other pranks that he didn't get caught for during the year. It wouldn't have been very Marauder'y of him wouldn't it Padfoot?" Lily sent Sirius a small smirk, and Sirius started to laugh, in his very dog like fashion.

"No I don't think James could resist a exiting challenge of creating just a bit of mischief, I'm not entirely sure why Dumbledore gave James the position of head boy, I believe that the old man must have been damaged in the head when our Christmas cracker hat accidentally exploded on him." The memory set Sirius into another set of dog like laughs, while Lily looked horrified at him.

"That was you guys who replaced the Christmas crackers, I always thought that Zonkos sent a faulty batch."

"Yes well that's probably why McGonagall never yelled at us for it," he snickered a bit at the thought.

"Yes well someone could have seriously gotten hurt, what if that explosion or one of the many others that happened shortly after had actually blown someone's heads off." Lily glared a bit at the prankster in front of her.

Becoming a bit nervous in the direct line of Lily's glare Sirius thought that he ought to change the subject, and a highly good subject changer appeared in the shape of a large door way leading into Hogwarts castle.

"Hay look Lil's were here," he stated hopefully.

Lily looked up in surprise at the large door way and exclaimed " OH, so we are, that was a quick walk wasn't it?"

As he started to open the doors Sirius pointed out something that he had found through his many years of mischief making "Lily Hogwarts has a way of speeding things up a bit when you find you really need to be somewhere, how do you suppose that in 10 or less minutes a Gryffindor who has slept in can make it from their bed to the dungeons for Potions?"

And with that in mind to ponder Lily followed Sirius through the doors and into Hogwarts castle.

* * *

It was almost 11 O'clock, almost 2 hours ago his dark mark had seared him with a pain that he could only describe as a concentrated Cruciatus Curse. But when he had looked down upon his arm he had found nothing. His dark mark had almost completely disappeared except the faint outline of the skull, and unless you had known what it used to be you may never have guessed what it was.

To say the least Severus Snape was confused, he had tried to see Dumbledore to ask his opinion on what may have happened, but the old man had been out at the time, and when he had cheeked again the main office door would not open at all leading Severus to believe that Dumbledore was back from wherever he had gone but was currently indisposed. So for the last hour and a half Severus had been billowing around the corridors of Hogwarts, trying to relive his stress, and thinking on what this could mean.

The conclusion he had come to was that some how the Dark Lord had been weakened. At first he thought the slimy snake faced basted had been defeated, but then why would there be reminisce of his dark mark left? And who would have enough power to defeat such a powerful being? Maybe Dumbledore, but it could not have been him because Severus had seen him half a hour before the event at the Halloween feast. And well who else had as much power as the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.

So currently Severus was walking down a hallway on the sixth floor contemplating how the Dark Lord may have weakened himself so much so that his mark had almost completely disappeared. He was in the middle of mentally going through all the different types of potions that may have been consumed to gain strength in the long run by temporarily weakening the drinker first when he heard the faintest noises of whispering and footsteps.

It was defiantly past curfew so he could relive some stress by hopefully taking some points and giving a few detentions, so as silently as he could he moved towards the offending noises.

"Shush it" a feminine whisper caught his ears before he rounded the corner.

"No need to bother, You should know that its past…Lily?" He had built such a wondrous speech up in his head to scorn the offending pupils, but in their place he had found the glowing green eyes of Lily Ev..Potter and sodding Sirius Black.

"Piss off Snivilus, as you can see we're not students and we are in a bit of a rush so if you would kindy move your over sized nose about 6 steps to the right, I think we should be good."

Before Severus could reply to the insult Lily intervened.

"Sirius that was unnecessary and uncalled for. Professor Snape was just trying to do his job by patrolling the halls, and making sure that no students were out of bed past curfew." It hurt him more when Lily called him by his title, than any insult that the toe fungus Black could through at him, he had made one mistake all those years ago, would he never be able to repent for his sins?

"Lily he's a greasy basted who obviously has nothing better to do with his time than torment those younger than him.

"And you Black are a immature, pile of feces that the world would be better of without." He snarled back.

Sirius was about to comment when Lily grabbed him with her free hand and started to walk around Severus.

"Sirius we don't have time, you children can fight later, for now we shouldn't keep Professor Dumbledore waiting any longer" And with that said, he watched as she dragged Black in the direction of the stair case that would lead to the seventh floor not even turning her head around to look back upon him.

AN

Hello all sorry about the wait (it was less than a week) I know I said Id get to Hogwarts last chapter but I'm writing this story as it builds in my head and I have time to write it. I know that James's has just died but I feel that Sirius was the type of person who could bounce too and from emotions.

I have just found that my work load schedule is going to drastically increase in the next 6 weeks. I will do my best to keep a average of at least one chapter a week up but if I cant honestly Im not going to overly stress about it. This is not my main priority in life at the moment, school, work, and reading all come before this and if I can fit a social life in the middle of those then that to.

As always if anyone wants to rip my story off feel free to do so, I would love to read something along these lines, you can even ask me were this is going so you have a general idea on were Im heading with this, although at the moment I have two ideas of were its going, one version has Lily staying at the school maybe as a caretaker (much nicer than Filch, and I can see Harry substituting as Miss Norris,nah not really) the other side and this was my first thought Lily go's back to Spinners end.

Oh and for everyone worried about Lily and Severus jumping straight into a relationship don't stress to much, I would have Lily wait at least three years before she even starts to think about moving on to a new relationship, that doesn't mean I wont rekindle a friendship, but Im seriously not sure what Im doing with the finer points of the story.

Ok hope you all had fun reading and thanx to all my reviewers.


End file.
